csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Sunny Fire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Horatio Caine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jenx222 (talk) 00:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Immortality Hey! I've noticed the edits you've made on certain characters pages which add Immortality to their appearances. This is greatly appreciated as I have no idea how to do this myself, but Immortality is considered 2 episodes. I would be enormously grateful if you could somehow make it so Immortality is counted as 2 episodes instead of just 1 on there appearances table. (Bhind45 (talk) 04:24, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Only just noticed your messages and edits, sorry I didn't respond sooner. Thanks for the edit, you did exactly what I asked, it must've taken you some time and effort and is greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! (Bhind45 (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Hey, I've came again for further help again. The tables that have been created to show amount of episodes that characters appear in and don't appear in, would you by any chance be able to provide a helpful way that I could learn to create a very similar table, but on the NCIS Wikia instead. This would be a very usefull thing to learn to do. Thanks Bhind45 (talk) 06:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the response, It's been greatly appreciated, I've tried figuring this out in the time being, and I actually miraciously figured it all out. However, there is only one issue I'm having,which is that there are two brackets on the right side of "NCIS" on the right side of the word and I can't seem to figure out how to remove it. Thanks! Bhind45 (talk) 03:40, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I only just noticed! Thank you so much for fixing it for me!!! Also, I've now just been blocked on the wiki, which surely is a little bit unreasonable? Bhind45 (talk) 04:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fair enough. The admin on the NCIS Wiki is a bit of a douche, she's basically made it so the majority of the pages are protected and no one but her can edit it, and anything else that is edited by someone that isn't her is immediantly undone Bhind45 (talk) 04:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I guess so Bhind45 (talk) 04:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Links Thanks Sunny for fixing my link edits-that was literally my first foray into doing that and I was in no way sure I was doing it right-appreciate the help! CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sunny-need a fix on Sid Hammerback's page. It's showing he wasn't in 03x01 and 03x02-just watched the first one-he's there and IMDB is showing him in the second one. Since I don't know how to edit the appearance chart, I'll leave that to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:36, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for showing me how to add the links-just a warning: you may see me being very active-I'm picky about proper spelling and grammar CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:22, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Question for you Sunny-is it 'A.J. Buckley' or 'AJ Buckley'? I've been going by the second one as that's what it shows in the opening credits CelticDragon0 (talk) 08:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Confusion I'm watching CSI NY on Netflix and for some reason they list Killer Screen before Flash Pop even though by DATE Flash Pop aired earlier. Ever seen anything this weird? CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:01, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Agreement I'm gonna go by the date aired plus the info not just from this site, standard Wikipedia AND IMDB. I tend to follow along on here while watching and got confused was all Edit: The IMDB page is really screwed up-listing people from Kill Screen on Flash Pop: I've removed them from this site CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hammer Down We lack previous and next episodes on 6X7 of CSI: NY 'Hammer Down. The previous ep should be 'It Happened to Me' and the next one 'Cuckoo's Nest'. I'm leaving this to you as, while I know how to use classic editor, I'm not that good with it and could easily mess it up CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks (and a minor rant) Thanks for fixing that one Sunny. What gets me when I'm editing is the amount of information that doesn't get added. Like if they get the info from IMDB (which is how I do it) some of the chars don't get added, or info seems to be cherry-picked (at least that's how I see it). My experience with the Classic Editor comes down to editing minor things on another wiki, so I'm learning, but I have no problems when knowing if something's outside what I know I can handle. Anyways, rant over. CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:52, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Noticed Seems like none of the CSI Las Vegas eps have the previous and next episodes. Weird right? CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:18, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Flack's Hair Seriously, were they trying for the 'John Travolta' look for Don Flack in the early eps?! I keep thinking 'holy 70's hairdo' every time I see him in Season One! CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Flack's hair (again)-and some randomness) I can't help laughing when I see it! Also, got curious about that pin Mac wears-some kind of Detective pin from what I've been able to see CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:39, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Trolls Just undid two troll changes on the wiki and will keep an eye out for more. Here's the user's info: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:142.114.211.136 CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:14, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Trolls No problem Sunny-I went to their page from Ryan's and found the crap on Alexx's. Never understand that crap. Thanks!CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:03, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Trolls (AGAIN)! Reverted another change by the guy you banned today-Kenwall's page CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Valdals Yeah, I see Susie Barnham's page was messed with when I got the message (I check the pages for edits). Pretty sure this is the same guy that screwed with it before as it's the same content as the last time Ryan's page was screwed with CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:13, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Spoof page? I'll let you be the judge: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Ciara CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:08, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Sunny! I'm sitting there and thinking 'This isn't a Star Wars or Star Trek site' CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:51, July 30, 2017 (UTC) AGAIN! Just had this idiot come back pulling the same thing-I've reversed the damage. Pretty sure it's the same guy because of the crap that was put up: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/142.114.208.23 CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:47, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Might want to do Ryan's too... CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:59, August 5, 2017 (UTC) You're active Why do I feel like I should start running? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:36, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The Formula You know, I even asked about that and got no reply... CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:57, August 27, 2017 (UTC) My bad-I asked Darth about why the red links on that page CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:59, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yo -runs for the hills again due to activity- (grins) CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:18, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Welcome-user page Hello. The problem was less that you deleted it, and more that there was a database error when you deleted it, so the page doesn't work properly and cannot be re-created. Could you please send in a bug report to ?? That way the issue can be passed onto our technical team and the page restored. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Little help? I got a guy who doesn't get that his change on Drivin looked more like an opinion and using the term half-dumb could offend other users. Not only that, he called me stupid and has argued over me changing it back. Here's the guy's page, I leave it up to you: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Arnoldkumar123 CelticDragon0 (talk) 06:35, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing Sunny-that it was the same troll. Plus, calling another user 'stupid' and 'a chicken' is why I ''called him a troll on his page CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:39, September 2, 2017 (UTC) He's back! The idiot returned: http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:387:0:80C:0:0:0:53 and 166.137.14.19 If you need someone to help with this, let me know. Also, we may need to start locking down pages again and make it so you have to have an account in order to edit. CelticDragon0 (talk) 08:53, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Troll I know Sunny, and I've got your back in this. You saw what the little jerk said on my page-blaming me (and the cast of Miami) for breaking his TV? The dude's not stable CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Driven Why did You protect the Dam Episode it Needs to Say that Delko did not ask for Sketch Artist?( 20:46, September 3, 2017 (UTC)). The only thing 'stupid and dumb' is your irrelevant edits! You lied to me-you GAVE YOUR WORD you would leave the site alone. It's YOUR fault and YOUR ACTIONS are ruining the site for everyone else! CelticDragon0 (talk) 22:38, September 3, 2017 (UTC) When you can type a proper calm message and get off this 'dumb' kick of yours, you can leave messages. No threats, no swearing, no antagonizing. CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:12, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Troll At it again on Money for Nothing CelticDragon0 (talk) 22:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Question Can we block non-registered idiots from commenting on people's profiles? CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:57, September 4, 2017 (UTC) blocking Please do-and I would recommend making that change on Jpx400's page too due to the troll showing up there Thanks Sunny. Can finally get some flipping silence now CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:39, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Wonder if Fandom proper can do something about him? You know I'll help as best I can CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:42, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm here for you Sunny. And I apologize using your talk page as a message board with the idiot CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:48, September 4, 2017 (UTC) question about troll Hello. The best thing you can do is to block, revert, and ignore. I know it's frustrating, but talking to him at all (whether you are nice, attempt to be reasonable, or insult him) simply encourages him to continue. Like the bully at school he just wants a response and attention; if there is no response and no real audience the game gets boring. Even talking about him to each other, or making a comment in the revert/block reason should be avoided. That said, the simplest thing you can do to stop an IP troll is to disable anonymous edits in . That will at least force him to take the time to register an account. On a side note, please don't block IPs for infinite; somebody new will be on that IP probably within hours, and it can really frustrate a legitimate user a few years down the line. A month is generally more than sufficient for an IP block. My page Let's leave the block in place for now-since it works against new accounts it'll probably be a good idea for awhile. As always, if I see anything strange, I'll pass it on to you. I know that the NCIS wiki has several locked pages due to this same issue. I'm used to helping moderate sites and will continue to work alongside you CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:11, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Just a thought How are we going to explain to any anons that want to edit that they can't? Maybe something that comes up when one tries to edit with something like 'due to issues caused by a troll this site no longer allows anonymous edits'? I was tossing ideas around and figured I'd run it past you CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:32, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Message That would be a good place. Maybe a rewording like 'Due to excessive vandalism on several pages, anonymous edits will no longer be allowed effective immediately. We are sorry and apologize for any inconvenience'. That sound good? CelticDragon0 (talk) 06:04, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Good place for it. You're welcome for the wording idea! CelticDragon0 (talk) 06:18, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Proper Nouns The edit I made on Blink was, for all intents and purposes, correct-it would be Season One. Might I ask why you changed it? CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:43, September 6, 2017 (UTC) I'll accept your reasoning. I was basing it like when you search for them on sites like Amazon and tuff-they're usually captialized. Thank you for explaining CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:47, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Heads Up I dropped a message to the admins of the Law & Order wiki about the troll-apparently he's doing the same thing there. They may get in touch with you to find out what happened-then again, they could easily see that just by looking at this page. I had a sneaking suspicion the troll was doing the same thing over there. CelticDragon0 (talk) 14:46, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Hoping the same thing Sunny. He was even told via revert that opinions are not allowed-just like I told him. I can't explain the feeling I had to go over there all too well-just a niggling that if he did it in one place he'd do it elsewhere. I know a couple other admins I may let know just to be on the safe side-not sure if I will yet, but I'm thinking on it. CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Well The troll figured it out. I asked for my page to be protected over there and it's been handled. Sad thing is they'll probably have to do the same thing there as was done here. 31dot is aware of the ability and I've passed on what we put on the main page. -shakes head- CelticDragon0 (talk) 10:26, September 12, 2017 (UTC) He figured out where he knew me from. Even posted this steaming pile of male bovine droppings before dot made it so he couldn't post anymore: ''"Im happy very Hapy that Delko was Injured Shot in Head badly to Learn a Lesson so Delko became Smart? I stil hate Litle of Delko. Im trying to Make a Point here that You need to Talk to Delko. I hope that Actor gets Speding Ticket. It's their Fault not my Fault" 'Not his fault'...right-it's not his fault he's a brain-dead moronic troll that has the grammaric knowledge of a rock #sarcasm CelticDragon0 (talk) 14:25, September 12, 2017 (UTC) He 'hopes the actor gets a speeding ticket'? What kind of lame, moronic threat is that?. As what dot mentioned: "Pretty sure it was a consistent block evader that we've had. I don't want to halt all IP edits even temporarily but I'm considering it." My reply: "He's already screwed over one wiki (aka this one) with this crap. I was going to have the admin of that one bring it up, but that may be the only way. Sunny Fire (the admin in question) did, however, take my advice and post an announcement: 'Due to excessive vandalism, anonymous edits will no longer be allowed. We are sorry and apologize for any inconvenience'. It was my idea for that so people understood. I know of another wiki admin (or moderator-not sure which the guy is) who has just started locking pages from all edits, which screws over people that see things that need to be fixed. (I will not mention what site it is for obvious reasons). As for me, I'm here to help if you need it." I was going to have you bring up that thing you did about anon edits (my post even originally said that). but edited it when dot brought it up. CelticDragon0 (talk) 14:33, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Template Um sure? I don't know much about them but I'll give it a look. If you're talking about 'Golden Parachute', it looks good. I do have one possible issue: posting that it's a summary from another site might discourage people from fixing any grammar or spelling errors that might come up. (hoping we're on the same page here) 15:07, September 12, 2017 (UTC) What of saying 'base summary' instead of just 'summary'? As someone who edits I would feel a little better making a fix on it. Then again, that's merely my opinion. Hope this helps! CelticDragon0 (talk) 15:12, September 12, 2017 (UTC) No problem. Sorry if what I said discouraged you in any way. CelticDragon0 (talk) 15:16, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm probably not the best person to be asking about templates-I don't know much about them to be honest CelticDragon0 (talk) 15:22, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Sad They disabled anon edits and dot took my advice about putting up a notice: IMPORTANT NOTICE:' Due to inappropriate editing, editing by anonymous users is temporarily disabled. Users wishing to edit are invited to register a username. ''The dude was so stupid he didn't see that what he was posting was already on the page in question (or he just didn't give a crap) CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:00, September 13, 2017 (UTC) No kidding Sunny CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:28, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Just a Heads-Up If you're going to be adding music in, there's a site I go to called TuneFind-you can look up any show and episode for the music CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:32, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Music If I see the music area, I can add what I can find in. Some of the music from NY was really catchy-like Rama Lama (bang bang) CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Netflix At last check, the final season of NY was still up-I'll have to look. It's annoying they're taking them down CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:36, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Silent I'd say 'Silent Night'. There's a couple pics on the IMDB for 'Run Silent' you could grab. Speaking of IMDB, I checked it for 'Night', looking at that page reminded me of the fact there was a figure skater, and you're seeing a rink in the background of the pic so that, to me, tells me I'm most likely correct CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:48, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Quotes Curious as to why you remove the quotes from Lindsey Messer's page-I always thought that added to it. CelticDragon0 (talk) 00:42, September 26, 2017 (UTC) It's up to you-I wish we had more like that. Don't know why it's that way... CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:07, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Templates Um, what do I use to make the smaller text? I tried typing {{ and it brings up templates CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:53, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Sunny! I'm really not used to using templates so something new I've learned! CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:40, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Ok, tried typing {{ and it's not doing for me what it does for you for some reason-it shows a lot of boxes I can click CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:26, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Subscript Sunny, that was ''PERFECT! I got it to work! Thanks so much!!!! CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:58, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, really all I needed was a picture of the template I had to click on. Appreciate you taking the time to make up the tutorial pics! CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:45, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Good Laugh I was just reading on another wiki and saw in the corner 'Rangers, teleport to CSI immediately. There is a message for you.' Gotta love how the pages seem to tailor the message notification to what the page is about! CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:34, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Show Stopper The reason I moved the two people placed by Lucy Hale together was that's how it was on IMDB-sorry if I wasn't supposed to do that CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Hello from the Tommy Westphall Universe Hello. I am Lady Aleena, admin of the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. The Tommy Westphall Universe (TWU) contains over 400 connected television series including all of those in the '''''CSI universe. I would like to build a bridge between our communities by offering a place for non-canon live-action crossovers to be cataloged. In that way, your wiki here can remain free of the insanity that is the TWU. CSI became part of the TWU when Morley cigarettes appeared somewhere in one or more of the CSI series. CSI brought in Without a Trace and CSI: NY brought in Cold Case. There is one other crossover with questionable canon, that is when Bones mentioned the fictional Tangier's Hotel. It was first mentioned in CSI "The Lost Girls", but then used again in Bones "The Woman in the Sand". Then Bones spun off The Finder and crossed over with Sleepy Hallow. Do you really want all of that cluttering up your wiki here? If not, they have a home in the TWU. I hope to gain an editor or two to expand and maintain the CSI articles on the TWU wiki and maybe make them an unofficial part of this wiki. The CSI articles need the attention of people who know more about them then I do. So, if you are willing to help me out, I would be grateful. So please come on over. You can start at CSI: Crime Scene Investigation on the TWU to see what we have. I would have made this discussion more general to all of your editors, I just did not know where to post it. Keeping track of an always expanding non-canon universe is difficult, especially when I know nothing about more than half the series in it. Leave a note on my talk page there if you have any questions. Lady Aleena (talk) 17:36, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Roseanne wiki Help Greetings! I was wondering if you could possibly help me on the Roseanne Wiki, I'm currently redesigning the home page. If you look at the home page at the moment, a bunch of templates are mixing togethor are unwantingly, and I need to get the templates to move more to the right. Help would be appreaciated Bhind45 (talk) 08:42, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! you fixed it, much appreciated! Bhind45 (talk) 06:34, October 27, 2017 (UTC) You're not going to believe this! This look familiar? "1. Did Woodruff hapily Intentionaly (Spread Nude Photos)? 2. Did Woodruff intentionaly Hapily Hoping for the Female Victims To Comit Suicide due to Nude Photos? 3. Did Woodruff intentionaly Hapily pull the Triger on Adam? 4. After Woodruff gets Arrested, is Woodruff stil Hapy about (Nude Photos, Female’s suicide, Adam’s murder)?" Looks like the troll has shown himself again Yeah, not going to mention which one for obvious reasons. It may or may not have been him, but he apparently messaged the main guy with the same crap post CelticDragon0 (talk) 16:19, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Duquesne Had to fix Calliegh and Kenwall's pages. Apparently CSINewYorkCity723 thinks just because Kenwall's ACTOR is dead, the character is too. CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:23, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Issues I think we need to have 'CSINewYorkCity723' blocked from the site. I have explained TWICE that just because an actor is dead, that doesn't mean the character is too Edit: he is now deleting the ENTIRE PAGES for Calliegh and Kenwall CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:37, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for nailing that idiot! If you hadn't had gotten to him, I was going to enlist help. If you need help dealing with people like this, I'd be willing to become a 'Rollback' helper CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:43, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Yo! Wanted to wish you a Happy Holidays (and also, dare I ask what's going on with the reverts?) CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:22, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Ah ok. I just know it's never a good thing when you start in on a 'revision tear'-usually means something (or someone) has crossed the fine line you have set for the pages on the site CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:21, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Jenny Carroll Thanks for helping with Jenny Carroll. She killed more people than Dr. Jekyll or Natalie Davis so might be the second most prolific killer since Nate Haskell (correct me if I'm wrong). Couldn't believe she didn't have her own page. FinnbetterthanWillows (talk) 01:40, January 15, 2018 (UTC)